unofficialbdofandomcom-20200214-history
Processed Items
A list of processed items in Black Desert Onlne. These items are created in the Processing Tab using the default L key, or items created through skills such as Cooking. Processing Tab Items Chopping *Acacia Plank *Acacia Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Acacia Timber *Ash Plank *Ash Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Birch Plank *Birch Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Cedar Plank *Cedar Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Elder Tree Plank *Elder Tree Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Fir Plank *Fir Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Loopy Tree Plank *Loopy Tree Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Maple Plank *Maple Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Moss Tree Plank *Moss Tree Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Palm Plank *Palm Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Pine Plank *Pine Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *Ship Repair Material *Standardized Timber Square *Sturdy Timber Square *Usable Scantling *White Cedar Plank *White Cedar Plywood *Requires Chopping : Beginner *White Cedar Timber Drying Fish *Dried Abalone *Dried Amberjack *Dried Amur Minnow *Dried Angler *Dried Arowana *Dried Atka Mackerel *Dried Barbel Steed *Dried Bass *Dried Beltfish *Dried Bigeye *Dried Bitterling *Dried Blackfin Sweeper *Dried Bleeker *Dried Blue Tang *Dried Bluefish *Dried Bluegill *Dried Bubble eye *Dried Butterflyfish *Dried Carp *Dried Catfish *Dried Cero *Dried Checkerboard Wrasse *Dried Cherry Salmon *Dried Clownfish *Dried Common Minnow *Dried Crab *Dried Crawfish *Dried Croaker *Dried Crucian Carp *Dried Cuttlefish *Dried Cuvier *Dried Dace *Dried Diamond Minnow *Dried Diamond Starfish *Dried Dollarfish *Dried Dolphinfish *Dried Filefish *Dried Flatfish *Dried Flounder *Dried Flying Fish *Dried Forgy *Dried Freshwater Eel *Dried Fourfinger Threadfin *Dried Goby Minnow *Dried Golden-Thread *Dried Graying *Dried Grouper *Dried Greenling *Dried Grunt *Dried Gunnel *Dried Gurnard *Dried Herring *Dried Horn Fish *Dried Jellyfish *Dried John Dory *Dried Kuhlia Marginata *Dried Leather Carp *Dried Lenok *Dried Lobster *Dried Mackerel *Dried Mackerel Pike *Dried Mandarin Fish *Dried Maomao *Dried Miho Spine Loach *Dried Moray *Dried Mudfish *Dried Mudskipper *Dried Mullet *Dried Nibbler *Dried Notch Jaw *Dried Octopus *Dried Pacu *Dried Perch *Dried Pearl Oyster Flesh *Dried Pintado *Dried Piranha *Dried Pomfret *Dried Porcupine Fish *Dried Ray *Dried Rockfish *Dried Rockhind *Dried Rosefish *Dried Rosy Bitterling *Dried Round Herring *Dried Roundtail Paradisefish *Dried Salmon *Dried Sandeel *Dried Sandfish *Dried Sardine *Dried Saurel *Dried Scorpion Fish *Dried Sea Bass *Dried Sea Eel *Dried Seahorse *Dried Shellfish *Dried Siganid *Dried Silver Stripe Round Herring *Dried Skipjack *Dried Soho Bitterling *Dried Smelt *Dried Smokey Chromis *Dried Snakehead *Dried Spotted Barbel *Dried Squid *Dried Starfish *Dried Striped Catfish *Dried Striped Shiner *Dried Stumpy Bullhead *Dried Sturgeon *Dried Sunfish *Dried Surfperch *Dried Sweetfish *Dried Swellfish *Dried Swiri *Dried Swordfish *Dried Tapertail Anchovy *Dried Terrapin *Dried Tilefish *Dried Tongue Sole *Dried Trout *Dried Tuna *Dried Whiting *Dried Yellow Fin Sculpin *Dried Yellow-Head Catfish Other * Cheese * Fancy Reptile Skin * Fine Fancy Reptile Skin * Fine Soft Hide * Fine Thick Fur * Fine Thin Hide * Fine Tough Hide * Fragrant Jerky * Golden Pearl * Hard Hide * Inorganic Fertilizer * Rare Jerky * Soft Hide * Thick Fur * Thin Hide * Tough Hide * Weed x50 * Well-Dried Jerky Grinding *Barley Flour *Cooking Honey *Corn Flour *Cotton Fabric *Diamond *Enhanced Flax Fabric *Emerald *Flax Fabric *Freekeh Flour *Hard Black Crystal Shard x2 *High-Quality Cooking Honey *Insectivore Plant Powder *Insectivore Plant Sap *Ground Bird Meat *Lapis Lazuli *Mystical Spirit Powder *Potato Flour *Resplendent Diamond *Resplendent Emerald *Resplendent Lapis Lazuli *Resplendent Sapphire *Resplendent Ruby *Resplendent Topaz *Ruby *Sapphire *Sharp Black Crystal Shard x2 *Silk *Sweet Potato Flour *Teff Flour *Top-Quality Cooking Honey *Topaz *Wheat Flour *Wool Filtering * Fancy Feather * Fine Fancy Feather * Fine Lightweight Plume * Lightweight Plume * Purified Water Heating Crystals * Blue Crystal * Brilliant Opal * Moonlight Opal * Polished Opal * Pure Copper Crystal * Pure Gold Crystal * Pure Iron Crystal * Pure Lead Crystal * Pure Mythril Crystal * Pure Noc Crystal * Pure Platinum Crystal * Pure Silver Crystal * Pure Tin Crystal * Pure Titanium Crystal * Pure Vanadium Crystal * Pure Zinc Crystal * Translucent Crystal * Violet Crystal Metal *Black Gold Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Brass Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Bronze Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Copper Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Gold Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Iron Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Jade Coral Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Lead Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Margoria Dark Iron *Melted Copper Shard *Melted Gold Shard *Melted Iron Shard *Melted Lead Shard *Melted Mythril Shard *Melted Noc Shard *Melted Platinum Shard *Melted Silver Shard *Melted Tin Shard *Melted Titanium Shard *Melted Vanadium Shard *Mythril Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Noc Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Platinum Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Silver Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Tin Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Titanium Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Vanadium Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner *Zinc Ingot *Requires Heating : Beginner Other * Distilled Water * Glue * Grade 3 Armor Reform Stone x 10 Hard Black Crystal Shard x1 * Grade 3 Weapon Reform Stone x10 Sharp Black Crystal Shard x1 * Hard Black Crystal Shard x1 Blackstone (Armor) x2 * Hard Pillar * Lump of Raw Sugar * Magical Shard * Processed Coal * Salt * Sharp Black Crystal Shard x1 Blackstone (Weapon) x2 * Sun Dried Salt Silk Culture, Etc. *Cotton Yarn *Flax Thread *Knitting Yarn *Silk Thread Wood *Pine Coated Plywood *Sturdy Acacia Plywood *Sturdy Ash Plywood *Sturdy Birch Plywood *Sturdy Cedar Plywood *Sturdy Elder Plywood *Sturdy Fir Plywood *Sturdy Loppy Tree Plywood *Sturdy Maple Plywood *Sturdy Moss Tree Plywood *Sturdy Palm Plywood *Sturdy Pine Plywood *Sturdy White Cedar Plywood Imperial Alchemy * Imperial Cuisine * Manufacture * Emergency Ship Repair Kit * Old Moon Camping Anvil * Trina Demolition Axe * Trina Lead Bullet * Trina Matchlock Shaking * Barley Dough * Blood Ruby * Bud of Time * Butter * Byproduct Fertilizer * Corn Dough * Cream * Forest Emerald * Freekeh Flour Dough * Gold Topaz * Indigo Lapis Lazuli * Ocean Sapphire * Organic Fertilizer * Potato Dough * Star Diamond * Sweet Potato Dough * Supreme Fancy Feather * Supreme Fancy Reptile Skin * Supreme Hard Hide * Supreme Lightweight Plume * Supreme Soft Hide * Supreme Thick Fur * Supreme Thin Hide * Supreme Tough Hide * Teff Flour Dough * Tough Flax Fabric * Wheat Dough Simple Alchemy * Concentrated Herbal Juice x3 * Herbal Juice * High Concentrated Herbal Juice x3 Simple Cooking * Grain Juice Skill Processed Items Alchemy * Cooking * Beer * Boiled Eggs * Fried Vegetables * Fruit Juice * Good Feed * Oatmeal * Steamed Fish